What Comes After Prom Night
by Kim-Anadrade32593
Summary: What Happens When Haley Runs From Nathan With Her Secret? What Happens When A Wedding Forces Two People Back Together? How Far Will Their Friends Go To Make Sure They Get A Well Deserved Happy Ending? Who Is Ivan James Scott?
1. Why Do we Need To Go To Prom?

**Hey everybody I know I probably shouldn't be starting a new story without having worked on my other one in such a long time, but this idea hit me so hard and I just wanted to put it in. **

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated **_**Never Fear Big Brother Is Here**_ **the truth is my computer broke and I hadn't saved the update I wrote and lately I've been jumping from computer to computer but mine is coming back tomorrow so I'm confident I will have a new update soon. **

**Anyways this is just an idea that flew into my head so check it out and let me know what you think by dropping off a comment. Let me know if you think it should go on or if this one of those ideas that should have stayed in my head.**

**So here it is! :**

**Title: What Happens After Prom Night**

**Author: ****Kim**

**Rating: M just in case not in this chapter though it will be a little later though**

**Characters: Nathan/ Haley Lucas/Chase Peyton/Brooke Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas**

**Summary: could one night really change you for the rest of your life? For Lucas Eugene Roe and Haley Jessica James it did. Lucas found his true love who continues to hide because of the fear that comes with popularity, and Haley left prom night and to Chicago with a small secret. Will Nathan ever find out about the bump in Haley's Sweater? Wait maybe he will since five years later Miss. James must make an appearance at her best friends wedding but she's bringing someone along on her trip. How far will Naley's friends go to see them happy?**

"Lucas are you actually telling me that you're going to ask someone to prom?" Haley questioned her best friends as she got her English book from her locker.

"Well Haley I'm kind of asking you if you want to go with me." Lucas said hopefully. He gave her an all teeth smile hoping that would help her agree with him. He walked with her towards their English class.

"Lucas, why would I go to prom with you? You're gay remember you should just ask Chase I'm sure he would say yes to you if you made him see it would lead him to your happy place." Haley replied with a set of giggles following her words after seeing Lucas's shocked face. She had to admit his face was to cute to say no to but she had t6o help him get his game on. He'd had a crush on Chase since they're freshman year he should be asking him to go to prom not his best friend.

"Haley Chase hasn't come out yet you know that and for all we know he's not even gay. Besides it's not like you're busy going with someone else or doing something. It could be fun and we would have a good time." Lucas said as he gave her his pouty face. She was so hard headed sometimes he just needed her so he could buy the cheaper tickets plus he wanted her to have a good time they were seniors after all this would be their last chance to go to prom what was wrong with one fun night.

"Okay first of all we know Chase is gay I mean it's kind of obvious and second of all who cares about prom Lucas it's just another dance. I don't see why you're so crazy about going?" Haley asked as they approached the class and stopped in front of it.

"Look Haley I was reading this book and it said that statistics show that 83% of students lose their virginity at their senior prom so I want to go to get rid of mine, and if I don't go with a girl guys well get freaked out that I'm just looking at them but if you go they wont suspect anything and you could ditch yours too. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lucas begged as they entered the class.

"Okay but you owe me big Lucas Roe." Haley said as she sat down.

(*-*)

"Nathan were defiantly not ditching prom what's wrong with you?" Chase told his best friend as they walked to class.

"I don't know chase I'm just not to into the idea of another party where everyone gets slammed wakes up and nobody remembers anything from the night before. I mean if I'm not going to remember I might as well stay home and just practice my basketball skills." Nathan replied the truth was he just didn't want to risk getting someone pregnant his dad had always warned him that prom was the place where it happened people were to high to know the difference between a condom and a paper bag. His dad always said he needed to worry about his career but he just didn't want to relive his childhood. He had a feeling though that Chase would insure he would go anyway.

"Look Nate it will be fun but just to get you more interested we'll throw in a bet." Chase said

Nathan's ears perked up he loved betting it gave him a chance to win. "Umm ok what were you thinking?" Nathan asked.

"I bet you can't get a sober girl to sleep with you before the end of the night without dropping the charm. You have to be just Nathan without the money and the lifestyle of the rich and shameless if you catch my drift." Chase informed him.

"You're on." Nathan replied as they walked into class.

**Okay I know it sounds strange but I guess you just need to wait until prom to see where my idea is going I kind of wanted to keep it vague but I also wanted to set the beginning up. Let me know what you think please be nice.**


	2. Umm What Were You Saying?

**OK guys im super sorry i havent updated my other story the truth is my computer hasnt been sent back yet and i really cant think of the ideas i had for it so for now there is nothing i can do. i would also like to thank the people who reviewed this llast chapter it was very nice because i know the chapter was a little random. umm well this chapter is better in my perspective so here it is please tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 2: Umm What Were You Saying?**

Nathan was walking out of the boys locker room when Brooke caught up to him. The way she was looking at him he had a feeling he wasn't going to like what was about to come out of her mouth. He smiled at her and decided to try to get away from her. He walked in the direction of his car and she followed right behind him. "Do you need a ride home?" Nathan asked Brooke always followed him like a lost puppy when she would lose track of time and her brother Chase would leave without her. It seemed like Chase knew Brooke would always guilt Nathan into giving her a ride home so he didn't worry. Now he figured that was the reason she was following him she must have gotten caught up in making a new routine, Peyton had left with Chase just like they always did, but obviously Brooke had gotten forgotten. So he offered so she wouldn't feel as she so quaintly put it. "Like a stupid dumb cheer-a-holic who couldn't tell time." He hoped she would give in quickly so he could get home soon. He loved Brooke a whole lot, but right now he just wanted to sleep and think of ideas on how to win the bet with Chase.

Brooke smiled sweetly and nodded her head. "Okay so are you going to participate in spirit week?" Brooke finally blurted out. Then immediately silenced herself and smiled. She needed this and tiptoeing around the subject was not going to get her anywhere.

"No." Nathan replied.

"Nathan you're the basketball team's captain. You have to participate! How am I suppose to get others to follow suit if you won't even help to set the example?" Brooke exclaimed to her older brother's best friend.

"Look Brooke I know you're the senior class president, head cheerleader, and all but you can't tell me what to do. Truth is spirit week is stupid it's just the a way to remind people that prom is around the corner because you can win tickets plus help choose themes. Besides the fact that I hate making an effort to get ready in the morning the clothes for spirit week are whack and the activities are lame." Nathan responded as he got into his car waiting for Brooke to join him. He was tired from practice and she'd been bugging him about this all week. He knew this was important to her, but that was just it. It was important to her not him.

"Are we going to grab a late lunch or are you just dumping me at home?" Brooke questioned as she got in the car. She really wanted time to try and convince Nathan about this. She needed his support and he was acting like a bone head she didn't understand why this was so hard for him he just had to dress spiritedly and participate in the games.

"I'm kind of hungry so we're going to go get food, but you are going to drop this topic and I'll participate in your dumb activities next week, but you have to do something for me." Nathan said as they drove into "Karen's Café". She had been a friend of Nathan's mom and she had the best chocolate cake he had ever tasted in his life.

"Name your price?" Brooke asked as they walked in and were greeted by Karen's son Lucas. "Hey Lucas." Brooke said as he led them to a booth to sit and eat lunch.

"Okay so I made a bet with your brother and I need you to help me pick out a girl and make sure she stays sober throughout prom. Then I'm going to take her and have sex with her so I could win the bet." Nathan stated with Lucas standing close enough to hear but not be noticed while bringing menus for them.

"Ok, Let me get this straight Chase bet you that you couldn't get a sober girl to sleep with you at prom. Nathan you do realize the people who go to prom go to get slammed and have sex with random people finding that girl might be hard than you think." Brooke replied just as Lucas arrived to their table with a suspicious grin on his face.

"I couldn't help over hearing your conversation and I think I have a solution for you." Lucas stated as Brooked slipped in further into the booth so he could sit down.

"Well what do you got Luke." Nathan asked him and Lucas were friends not super close but he was a good kid and an amazing basketball player one that Nathan made sure would help take them to the championship.

"Ok well my friend Haley…Umm…She is going to prom and she doesn't drink you wouldn't even have to worry but you would have to pay attention to her you know…Lay out a little ground work. She's a cool girl plus she's really good looking when she gets all dressed up but if you do decide to go with her umm let's see…there's two weeks to prom you might have to woo her a little in that time because she won't just jump into the sack with anyone." Lucas said as he looked at Nathan then around the café making sure Haley was no where to be seen. He knew if she heard him she would kill him herself but he was doing this for her she deserved to have some fun before school ended and if he had to be the one to insure she did he would be.

Nathan stared at Lucas. This plan seemed easy enough and Lucas did seem to pick attractive girls to surround himself with. 'Especially his little nerdy friend umm what was her name Holly maybe something like that.' Nathan thought to himself. He had lost count of the fantasies he'd had of the sexy little nerd with her cute little mouth wrapped around his cock sliding up and down. Then slamming into her until she was begging for release. Her little hands digging into his back her breast rubbing against his chest…

"Nathan. Nathan. Earth to Nathan. Nathan!!!!" Brooke yelled as she waved her hands in his face.

He could hear her yelling his name already. 'Wow it's so realistic.' Nathan thought then returned back to reality realizing it wasn't someone moaning his name but it was Brooke yelling at him about something. "Umm yea what's up?" Nathan asked Brooke who was starring at him strangely.

"Well do you want to go with Lucas's plan or what and what are we going to eat?" Brooke asked.

"Umm yea Luke introduce me to that friend of yours tomorrow alright, and we'll have some of your mom's famous chocolate cake." Nathan said with a grin then excused himself to the bathroom feeling his pants squeeze him a little more than he would like. He was practically running and didn't notice a small waitress coming in his direction until

_**Crash!!!!!!!!!!**_

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention. I'm so sorry…I'm just…I'm really sorry." Haley stammered out as she continued to look down at the floor and clean the mess she was day dreaming about 'him' and she was rushing out of the kitchen to take out meals then take a quick restroom break when some bone head customers was running into the bathroom then they just collided and now here she was stammering apologies, wet, and embarrassed.

"Umm…Uhh it's…It's okay…Umm well Uhh…I'm sorry I wasn't…Umm I was…I'm just really sorry." Nathan said as he slowly realized his fantasies were about to slap him in the face. 'It can't be her.' He thought to himself as he eyed her slowly waiting for her to look up at him.

Haley continued to look down not about to face some loser who was standing over her. "Umm can I get you something in my sincerest apologies?" Haley asked finally looking up to be met with a pair of the bluest eyes she'd ever seen in her life. Okay if she wasn't embarrassed before she definitely was now. How could the world be so cruel or maybe they were answering her prayers she was thinking of Nathan when the first batch of fries burned, then when she dropped a milkshake down some smug football jocks shirt, and now when she crashed into him. It was like the heavens had answered her prayers all she had to do now was play it cool. 'Do I know how to do that?" Haley questioned herself quickly as she straightened out her outfit and stood head to chest with Nathan since that's where she reached him at her current height.

"Umm no I'm fine actually…This is totally my fault I wasn't…Umm well I was just off in my own world…I'm very sorry…I guess I just wasn't paying much attention…I'm Nathan by the way." Nathan finally stuttered out as he reached his hand out for her to take in hers. He would finally know her real name and for some reason now he had a weird feeling in his stomach that it wasn't Holly.

Haley grabbed his hand and shook it softly. God she knew what his name was she would moan it during those very dirty dreams of hers at night. Her arm felt like it was numb because tingles continued to shoot up it making her a little woozy. "Oh it was totally my fault I was kind of in a hurry and I wasn't looking and I guess you're not the only one who wasn't paying attention…Umm nice to meet you…Umm oh I'm…I'm sorry I'm Haley James." She replied softly she didn't know if it was weird that she hadn't given him his hand back but it felt so perfect encasing hers. His skin set hers on fire and she felt herself grow a little more wet just with the way he was looking at her or should she say lusting at her. Okay so maybe Lucas was right she did need to lose her virginity and maybe if she went to prom and Nathan was a little more than wasted she could slip into his pants. Okay maybe now she did want to go to prom.

Nathan felt the bulge grow larger oh god did he hope she hadn't noticed. Her hands was so hot it was like setting a flame to his body making him so hot. His pants were being pushed out and his stick felt so hard he honestly believed it was hard enough to just grab and brake in half. "Umm were you headed anywhere now…Because well there's this little private area upstairs that I know Lucas takes all his hot dates up to, it's on the top of the café."

"The roof golf course." Haley interrupted accidentally. She immediately covered her mouth with her hands then she felt that soft hue that had settled on her skin turn hot and she could swear her face was as red as a cherry. "Umm I'm sorry it's just that Lucas and I use to play up there all the time I didn't think anyone else knew about it…Well accept for this one guy I caught him up there with when he was like eight years old." Haley stared at Nathan sweetly. "He was a dark haired dude who was like basketball crazed. It was funny because I kind of stumbled upstairs and I didn't know that anyone was up there, and when I was finally up there monkey kid was sitting on the top of a palm tree that was right next to the tenth hole. Lucas kept trying to drop him with his golf putter but the kid just sat up there talking about basketball." Haley giggled sweetly as she continued to notice nothing at all but Nathan's piercing blue eyes. "You wouldn't believe it but for someone who seemed so happy and free willing he seemed almost devastated and broken hearted. I wish I could have talked to him but as soon as he spotted me he jumped out of the tree and ran down stairs." Haley said as she took a deep breath why had she just told him that? Now that she looked around they were up on the roof. She hadn't even felt when he had taken them up stairs.

"He ran down stairs and you did see him again. When you left from the café that day he was cuddled against Karen and he was crying." Nathan replied as he finally broke eye contact with her looking at the floor sadly.

"How did you know that?" Haley questioned as she sat silently finally feeling herself being broken from the trance she was so obviously in.

"I was that kid. The monkey boy in the tree…Umm that day well it was my mom's seventh year…Umm funeral ceremony…It was my seventh year without her and I would always spend it with Karen." Nathan spoke slowly as his eyes began to get cloudy and prick behind his eye lids. "My dad would always tell me that she and my mom had been friends forever. She was just always there for me and so Lucas he's like my brother but we don't act all that close because we live in different worlds but if I had to be honest I would say he's like my best friend." Nathan said feeling pathetic at how he had let his popularity dictate who he hung out with. "So it started to become routine Karen would close the café on Peyton's birthday because that's when she died and I would spend the whole day there. Peyton and my dad have always been close but Karen was always the better parent to me. Usually no one came around but that day I guess Lucas had invited you and I got scared that someone would see me acting like a baby so I was going to run home but Karen caught me right before I bolted out the door and before I knew it we were in the room in the back and she was holding me curled up in her lap." Nathan stated then looked at her and felt like his lips were glued shut. He had never told anyone that. He was surprised she could read him people usually couldn't. the truth was he had been devastated and extremely sad he couldn't believe she had read him at eight years old.

Haley stared at Nathan for a moment now analyzing him she saw the resemblance the balanced figure, the dark hair, the shape of his face, she couldn't believe she had forgotten his voice it was like a sad song that gave you goose bumps and as far as she could tell it hadn't changed much. She had fallen for the eight year old boy that day his devastation had broken her then tiny heart and she hadn't known why. She could remember talking to Lucas about it the monkey boy and had blushed when he questioned her motives. He had just been so cute back then she just didn't know how to resist now sitting this close to him smelling his cologne and aftershave it was like an aphrodisiac she didn't know what to do.

Nathan leaned his head in slightly before pulling back slightly. She was like a fresh brush of life her make-up free face, soft eyes, cute blush, plump cheery lips, nice sized breast, and it was like he could smell that sweet, sexy, smell he knew was buried between her legs. What the hell was wrong with him he usually had so much more self control then this it felt like he was on a stove he could feel the fire burn him from head to toe like a candle that wouldn't go out. What was happening? Who was this girl that made his cock stand to attention and notice who the hell she was?

Haley starred simply at Nathan she could swear she could hear steps from some where but she didn't want to move anywhere but closer to him. He was like an irresistible candy bar. Haley scooted closer to Nathan and slowly wrapped her hands around his neck and scrapped her fingers is a massagish manner up and down his long neck and her tongue came out to tease him licking her suddenly to dry lips. What the fuck was she thinking that all of a sudden these seductive Taylor tricks would work? God she hoped so.

Nathan felt his already sensitive self control waiver a tiny bit more what the hell was this girl doing did she seriously want him to rip off all her clothes and ravish her like an animal because that is what he was feeling like doing. His hands casually slipped around her waist pulling her right into his lap knowing with complete certainty that she could feel his erection pushing into her thigh through their clothes. Her face was cherry, her lips were wet, and that sweet tongue had just made him lose it. Nathan crashed his mouth onto Haley's pulling her tightly against him.

Haley was melting she felt like her whole body was turning to a puddle all she could do was wrap her arms around him to hold herself to him his grip on her was doing miracles to keep her upright. His lips were so soft and his body felt so warm. She felt his soft long tongue tickle her lips to which she happily opened her mouth.

Nathan heard Haley moan as soon as his tongue touched his and he groaned in return god she was just so sexy. Nathan felt his sweater coming off and just like that he was sweater less and his arms were being lifted to take his shirt off. Nathan pressed his shirt less body against Haley. He officially wanted her so bad. His head dropped to her neck to breathed while he sucked furiously on a new patch of skin causing Haley to whimper.

"Hey Hales my mom said you were up here and I have some great news…" Lucas stopped dead in his sentence when he saw a shirt less guy with his head nuzzled into Haley's neck he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know who it was. "Umm Hales you okay?" Lucas asked as he noticed Haley began to darken to a shade of red he had never seen.

"Umm Luke what are you doing up here?" Haley asked with Nathan still waiting patiently at the bottom of her neck.

"Hales I think the questions are really my territory at this point since I don't know if you know this but there's a guy on your neck." Lucas responded as he strolled closer to Haley.

"Hey Luke what's going on?" Nathan asked as he raised his head quickly from Haley's neck. He wasn't really embarrassed parse maybe more frustrated than anything. What the hell would Luke want anyways couldn't he tell they were very busy?

"Umm Nate this is my friend Haley the one I was telling you and Brooke about you know for prom." Lucas stated looking at a fresh new red mark that could officially be known as Haley's first hickey.

"Oh umm… This is…Umm this is the friend…Umm the one you were…Umm mentioning…Uhh well Luke the thing is that it would seem that…Uhh I guess I no longer need that introduction right?" Nathan said as he let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. He did the one thing he had always done in these situations. Nathan walked back up to Haley hugged her leaving a paper in her hand and kissing her then he ran downstairs hoping he could some how explain this to Brooke and felt bad Haley would have to explain it to Luke.

-Ok so that is it please be kind enough to drop a review i have come to the conclusion that i would love tips and advice so if theirs any twist you think would work or whatever you would like to add leave a review or send me a personal message whichever. thats it for now see you later

-love kimmy


End file.
